


Kiss Your Mate Day

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Kissing, But Dean loves him for it, Fluff, Holidays, Kissing Fail, M/M, Michael is a sap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, Sam, and Adam have a contest to see who can kiss in the most romantic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Your Mate Day

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Your Mate Day happens on April 28th.

Sam had discovered the holiday. From there, it had been a contest to see which of their little groups of two and three could share the most romantic kiss.

 

Somehow, it hadn’t worked out as planned. Adam and Michael had tried to recreate the kiss from Lady and the Tramp and Michael had accidently bitten Adam. Sam, Gabriel, and Lucifer had tried to share a three-way kiss outside in the rain, but Lucifer had jumped so violently that he’d knocked Sam and Gabriel together and given his human a temporary concussion. Dean and Castiel had tried to share a kiss under the rainbow that peeked out after the storm, but a bee had decided to sting Dean just as their lips met.

 

“So who won?” Dean asked miserably. Michael had cured his sting, but Dean insisted he could still feel it.

 

Michael grinned. “You did, Dean. And you, Sam. And us, too, Adam. We’re all winners because we love ea- Ow, Dean, that was unnecessary!” He ducked as Dean tried to hit him with a dishtowel again.

 

Dean blushed. “You’re such a sap.”

 

Michael hid a secret smile. “And you love me for it.”

 

“Shut up.” 


End file.
